


A devil in the cage

by SAPPHIRE_LOVEB



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Deckard is sick, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sentinel Luke Hobss/Guide Deckard Shaw, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, maybe so is Luke, personal setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAPPHIRE_LOVEB/pseuds/SAPPHIRE_LOVEB
Summary: "Last item up for auction tonight, Deckard Shaw, an unconnected guide. "
Relationships: Brixton Lore/Deckard Shaw, Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw, The Shaw Family
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As you see,English isn't my mother tongue,this is my first time using English to write a whole fic,pls forgive my mistake and if you help me to change it i'll thank you so much.(and i get some help from the Translation machine,thanks the science,whatever.)

The story begins with two funerals.

In the winter of 2011, the first snow fell in Los Angeles. The first snow was like a child's soft dream, falling like velvet from the sky and falling on Hobbes's black suit, slowly melting into an unwiped tear.

He was holding a baby only a few months old,standing in a solemn crowd,looking like an empty iron tower. The young police poured the first handfuls of dirt on the coffin for his love who died young, and stood far away, watching as the dirt buried the black wooden coffin.

He remembers women in coffins. A thin body, hands on the abdomen, quiet enough to feel uncomfortable. Blood and bruises were carefully hidden by the undertaker, but Luke could still remember their ferocity. The bullet had gone through Sarah's skull, and her pain had made him feel as if he had died with her. But Sarah was really dead, and Luke, who had been in so much pain, was still alive, standing in the middle of the crowd, receiving everyone's sympathetic eyes, and he couldn't help but feel the irony, the sting, in his mind.

The doctor said he was lucky not to have had any incurable disease as a result of his guide's death, but Luke didn't think it was right. Perhaps he didn't want to take any comfort from his wife's death, or perhaps he felt uncomfortable in the doctor's soothing gaze, it wasn't really him to be comforted by, and that person who really needed it is now lying six feet under the wood, waiting for the rot to come.

Luke looked up. Even the snow couldn't keep out the sun in Los Angeles. The Sun burst rudely into his pupils, and with the subtle sobs around them came into his ears, and made his eyes red as well.

The living must live after all.

On the far side of the ocean, the London Sky seemed to be permanently overcast, and black clouds roamed about in a quiet, almost sullen, relaxed way.

It wasn't much of a funeral, as few people would mourn the man's death. Taking her brother's belongings from the hard-faced agent, Alice turned around and felt the dark, judgmental eyes stabbing at her back. She was thin, with a gaunt face, and her clothes, which had fitted her a month before, hung about her like sacks, and were blown back and forth by the wind. A half-length of not short blond Straw like drape on the shoulders, hair roots have emerged a lot of black hair, faint a few white silk mixed in them. Her eyes darted from side to side and she dared not raise her head to face anyone.

Her brother died ignominiously, supposedly after betraying the government, in the ruins of a house on the outskirts of town, fighting amongst himself and his accomplices. Alice went through countless interrogations and lengthy surveillance for this betrayal but she knew nothing about. She did not know where she was, and it was hard even to tell how long she had been in the bare grey room.

The release was as unexpected as the arrest, and Alice was released into her home and used as bait. Afraid to open a window or go out, she was beaten by the fear which like a wandering vulture so that she would have to live off the leftovers in the fridge. During the long wait, her body was slowly eaten away by itself, becoming what it is today.

There were nobody come, and all she got was a phone call from a male agent with an Irish accent who coldly informed her that Brixton was dead.

She failed to retrieve her brother's body, and on humanitarian grounds, The tower allowed her to have some of Brixton's belongings: a pen that had been disassembled and examined several times, some clothing.All of those things was the last of which her blood relatives had left her.

What should her do next？Alice has no idea.

A Black Mazda slowly drove by behind the thin woman. A pair of tired and deep eyes gazed at the woman's back, leaving a deep and feeble sigh.

It does seem like a funeral.

About six months later, Alice found a thick roll of pounds in her mailbox. She hid the pound in the newspaper like a thief and hurried home. On the last few bills, Alice saw dried black blood.

She secretly burned the bloody bills.


	2. Ch.01

——"I walk to you from the darkness. "①

Por Una Cabeza is playing to a crescendo,the beautiful violin sound taking everyone on the dance floor to make a slide.

Hovering on the edge of the dance floor, Luke looks like a lumbering giant stuffed bear in a land of dwarves, while the female agent is petite and delicate babbie, or the babbie, who can't dance at all.

It is a nightmare, Luke thought.

They kept tripping and tripping over each other, like they had some unspoken vendetta against each other's toes or elbows or knees.Anyway, Little nobody couldn't stand it any longer, and kept nagging in his earphones that they should hurry up and get mission item out from the target‘s pocket.

“In case you haven't noticed, more than half the audience is laughing at you two -- it's almost not a secret mission, it's becoming an acrobatism!”He said.

Hattie was so annoyed by the noise，and anyone danced with a partner who made a true pain would get annoyed，then if there was someone else making noise in their ear，it's getting worse.

The Young Female Sentinel glared at Luke, and it was hard to say whether she had deliberately stomped on his shoes, or whether she had unwittingly stomped on them, for Luke felt that she had done it on purpose, because the anger in her eyes was almost come true, she was definitely sending Luke a strong message with all her body language: where did this clown come from?

Luke is just calm. His shoes are dead anyway.

But soon, he realized he might have misunderstood about Hattie's inner drama. As he led her around another circle, they finally reache to the target around, and the female agent tripped him almost as thoroughly as a sweep of the leg, with an absolutely unnecessary force.

With a thud, the giant bear clattered to the ground, triggering a small domino-style collapse that included their hapless target. Taking advantage of the confusion, Hattie quickly pulled the USB flash disk out of the man's pocket, helped him to his feet, and shook the man's hand gracefully, but in the mind is looking for an opportunity to gouge out the lustful man‘s eyes.

Just kidding. She's still a legit agent,maybe.

Hattie's decision to ditch her large male partner, who had apparently fallen harder,but helped the target in his feet caused a scorn from the target’s female partner. The redhead raised her Chin like a proud little hen and snorted. If she had a tail, it would have stood up. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a handkerchief and, without hesitation, grabbed the handsy man's hand and began to rub it.

Hattie, too lazy to deal with it, simply smiled perfunctorily back, turned to take Luke's hand, who had stood up by himself, and shoved the USB into his larger palm.

"Mission accomplished. " Some distance from the crowd, Hattie brought herself a glass of champagne and handed another to Luke.

Luke took a look at her, reluctantly accept the offer, "Mission accomplished. "

Little nobody on the other end of the headset was relieved.

It took two weeks to sort out the trafficking operation, which involved a multi-national team of police officers and spanned four continents. Most of the guides were recovered, but some were still missing, the trail went cold, and the whole case was closed.

Luke wasn't happy about it, so when Mr.nobody asked him if he wanted in on the follow-up undercover operation, he jumped in. It was only when he arrived in nowhere that he realized that the drivers he had met in Brazil were involved, and that the guide who the tower introduced to him were there, that Luke knew Erik was Mr.nobody‘s man.

After Sarah died, Luke stayed home for three years, raising his daughter, working on the car, and living a fairly regular life. It started as a daily visit to his psychological counselor, then became a regular weekly check up, and the dosage gradually decreased until his headaches disappeared and his sleep steadily for another year, luke just got reinstated.

Since his reinstatement, the tower's agency has been busy, introducing him to guides. It started out as all-female guide, and after Luke showed no interest, men began to appear. Until they brought in Locke, who was only twenty-three percent his match, that Luke realized that his lack of cooperation seemed to have driven some people mad.

He ran to the big boss for a serious talk, that he did not want to short-term with any guide link, the old boss took a long pause, sent him to be tested. Looking at all the normal test results, the old boss finally agreed to talk to the agency, but finally the talk was only able to get them to reduce one new guide per week to one per month.

The latest temp to be sent in for a "bonding session" is Erik, or as Roman calls him, little nobody. Luke knew he wasn't interested in himself, so he was just surprised to see the other guy, and he got back to the mission.

They got their hands on a list of all the members involved in the illegal auction. With this list, they can more easily track the whereabouts of the abducted guide.

They were understaffed, but faced three fronts -- as if two identified warehouses needed to be breached -- and this list could not be missing. As they agonized, Luke thought of Hattie -- he'd been to England several times, working with the woman who had a strong sense of justice. The auction was in Europe, and Luke guessed she'd be willing to help.

Hattie did agree to be a part of this. The team split up, the drivers split up into two warehouses to save lives, and Hattie and Luke showed up at the auction.

The auction is drawing to a close. The two were not about to draw unwanted attention and were about to leave with the crowd.

Luke watched the crowd insouciantly and, noticing the subtle commotion at the Front, Guessed that the last auction was finally about to begin.

The stage lights dimmed and, as the auctioneer entered, a ray of light fell on the closed curtain. As the crowd quieted down, Luke looked up to the center of the stage.

The auctioneer said a dirty one-liner with a narrow, mysterious smile on his face. Luke knows that smile, the one that comes on every time these filthy fools try to show off their victories.

What is it? Luke backs up, catches a glimpse of Hattie and pays attention to the stage.

The auctioneer announces to everyone, "the last item up for auction tonight is Deckard Shaw, an unbonded guide. "

Deckard Shaw? Luke frowned. He thought the name sounded familiar. He turned to Hattie, only to find that the woman had unknowingly cracked the glass in her hand.

"Hattie? " He snatched the creaking glass from her hand. Hattie didn't look at him, as if his full attention were drawn to the curtain slowly opening.

He couldn't help but turn his eyes to the stage.

Behind the curtain was a half-man-high metal cage, in which a man in a suit and an oxygen mask cowered, rather sullenly. The light was so bright that the man in the cage seemed to move uneasily, but his eyes remained closed and showed no sign of opening.

"You know... " Luke looked over at Hattie,while Hattie‘s eyes were red and she looked as if she might storm the stage at any moment.

Luke stopped her and asked in a low voice, "who is he? "

"He's... " Hattie had a fierce voice. "My brother. "

Luke suddenly found the source of that familiar feeling in his memory. He remembered seeing the name Deckard Shaw in Hattie's file, Hattie's big brother who defected and killed his sentinel companion.

Luke put aside his doubt for a moment, since this man was Hattie's eldest brother, and whatever he had done, Hattie wouldn't have let him fall into the hands of an unknown buyer, not to mention, rescuing kidnapped guides is their job.

Hattie takes a deep breath, taps the earpiece covertly, switches on the COMMS, and gives a direct order to little nobody: "Black out the cameras and all the lights. "

"I can't do that for a while, " said little nobody in a heavy voice.

"Give me a reason. " Hattie gritted her teeth.

"There's been a problem with Letty, and now Dom and the others are waiting, and we can't alarm them, " sighed little nobody. "I understand your concern. Give them some time, there are a few young children involved, and nothing can go wrong. "

Hattie swears at it, and the auction begins right now.

The starting price is five million, which is slightly lower for an unbonded guide. Luke could hear people whispering that maybe there was something wrong with the product at that low price.

It's infuriating to hear a live human being being used as cargo, not to mention a member of Deckard Shaw's family standing next to him. Hattie's heels were grinding restlessly on the floor, almost like she was about to break them.

As the atmosphere cooled, the auctioneer clapped his hands and called to the stage several men armed with electric batons.

"Fuck, how much longer? " Hattie looked at the fighters and was on the verge of losing control of her spirit guide. If she hadn't sprayed enough neutralizer before she got here, she would have smelled like sentinels by now.

"Calm Down, Hattie. " Luke was a cop. He knew how much torture those perverts could do to person, and had even seen it with his own eyes. The words were so pale, if it was his brother on stage now, Luke knew he wouldn't be any better than Hattie.

Sure enough, Hattie asked viciously, "how can I be calm? "

Fortunately, the bodyguards weren't there to torture Shaw, they seemed to be there to keep an eye on him. When the auctioneer pressed a button, Luke noticed that there had been a transparent barrier between the gaps in the cage.

Now the barriers have been removed, and the smell of what has been blocked is slowly coming out.

Luke's nose is twitching. It's the PHEROMONES.

The smell is a bit bitter. It smells like bitter coffee. At first Luke didn't feel anything, but soon an indescribable restlessness burst from the depths of his soul and he couldn't resist taking a step towards the stage.

Luke quickly recovered himself and looked around. His movement was not sudden. Almost every sentinel around him did the same thing. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hattie staring at him, or more accurately, staring at everyone, as if she wanted to kill them all.

It's a powerful guide, Luke thought, and powerful is attractive to the sentinels.

Still, Luke knew something was wrong, and his gut told him that if he waited any longer, something might go wrong.

"Not yet, Little nobody? We're running out of time here, " Luke asked in a hushed voice.

"Letty is about to rescue the child, give us a little more time, " replied little nobody.

Luke had no choice but to wait and see what happened.

After the release of the guide, the din of the meeting rose markedly to a higher level, with a few sentries raising their bids frequently and a few onlookers looking to jump on the bandwagon.

The man in the cage moved only slightly, as if the noise had nothing to do with him.

As the minutes ticked by, the atmosphere became more agitated. When Luke looked around, he could see that several of the sentinels had gotten up, loosened their bow ties, and bid even more wildly. Soon, he realized the source of this abnormal mania.

Bonding Heat. It's a guide to bonding heat. Luke's eyes widen.

Is the host crazy enough to let a guide in the middle of a bonding frenzy be put up for auction in public? Everyone knows that guides are especially vulnerable during periods of heat, because at this particular time their mental energy becomes so sensitive that they are like sentinels, needing absolute quiet isolation rooms, to insulate the environment from damage to their sensitive nerves.

Compulsory bonding is theoretically impossible unless one person is able to suppress another in every way, which would have been impossible for a guide as powerful as Shaw, but is now possible. Not to mention the risk of irreversible damage if the person continues to be exposed for such a long period of time.

The guides will barely enter the binding heat unless he or she encounters a highly-matched Sentinel, so Deckard Shaw is probably being forced to inject a high concentration of sentinel elements.

This is the worst situation.

"It can't wait any longer. They'll hurt him. " Hattie's eyes were filled with a mix of emotions that Luke could barely read, but they were soon replaced by an overwhelming desire to protect.

"Just in time, " replied Little nobody, breathing a sigh of relief.

Without warning, the lights of the entire assembly hall were turned off./nThe silence lasted only a moment, and the next moment all manner of animal roars swept through the room.

Hattie's spirit guide is a Siberian Snow Wolf whose owner's manic mood gets in his way. The Lone Wolf lets out an angry howl, arches and jumps onto the table, twist a flutter press down a straight toward the center of the stage to fly to the birds. She also backhanded a bottle to knock out a security guard who did not know when to approached them.

A Jackal tries to sneak up behind Hattie, but Luke is faster than he is, and his smooth-skinned tiger leaps out of the void and lands on the Jackal's head, knocking him unconscious on the spot.

They didn't have much time. Luke called the victorious Tigress back to him and stroked her forehead with his hand. Soon a faint light flashed in his eyes.

This ability is called empathy, and not every sentinel or guide can empathize with their spirit animal, and probably only one in a thousand can, and Luke was the lucky one.

He can be a sort of spirit guide beast, but seeing in the dark like a tiger doesn't mean he's changed physically, or more precisely, he shares the vision of a spirit guide.

In the eyes of tigers, darkness is no longer darkness.

Hattie, who knew exactly what he was capable of, followed him all the way to avoid being stopped by the other sentinels who touched him. Time was running out, and Hattie couldn't stop Luke from getting close to Deckard.

Soon, Luke arrived on the stage.

It was darker here than it was under the stage, and Luke had to be more careful. In the darkness, a cylindrical object flashed by, and when he looked again, it was gone.

He shook his head, looked down at the clasp, rattled his lips, and turned to see Hattie had snatched the auctioneer from the corner.

"Open it, " Hattie said, grabbing the gun from Luke's hip pocket and pressing it against the auctioneer's back.

The auctioneer did so with a shudder.

As the fingerprint lock swung open, the strange object, or creature, again appeared in Luke's line of sight. The creature moved in the dark, hissing faintly.

Luke pulled the iron door open to meet a pair of long green eyes. It turned out to be a 10-meter-long python. It hissed at Luke and raised its forehead menacingly.

Is this Deckard Shaw's spirit guide? Luke frowned, only to find Hattie's gaze equally stunned, which raised his heart.

Just then the eyes of the man who had been asleep in the cage opened.

The file's assessment of him as a traitor, a highly dangerous man who could be shot if necessary.

And now, as he opened his eyes and gazed at him in bewilderment, he asked, "are you another dream? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①A poem from Yehuda Amichai,i read those words from a bot.
> 
> Thanks for your watching！

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for watching! Hoping to see you next!


End file.
